


The Belstaff

by 2am_limbo



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Belstaff, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Missing Scene, Pouty Sherlock, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2am_limbo/pseuds/2am_limbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wee little ficlet conversation between Sherlock and John regarding The Belstaff.</p><p>I was browsing around online when Google offered me a Belstaff ad banner. This was my response.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Belstaff

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really a Johnlock fic, I just like to think it is. Completely Gen.

“So, is that an _actual_ Belstaff?” **  
**

Sherlock peered down at John calmly, feeling and looking peaceful and carefree, his hands loosely held behind his back.

"Yes," he said simply. "It is."

Sherlock turned back to the window and took in the view with a rather appreciative look, his eyes flicking every which way with all the movement and hustle and bustle, genuinely interested in the world around him. **  
**

“That’s some kind of fancy high-end designer brand or something, yeah?” **  
**

“I suppose it is,” Sherlock replied casually. John took in Sherlock’s deep baritone voice -- he loved Sherlock’s voice so very much -- and let it sink into his body, warming his chest. **  
**

A pause. **  
**

“Mind if I ask how much it cost?” **  
**

Sherlock’s eyes never strayed from the window before him, his body never wavering, his face never faltering, all cool and calm as he replied, “a bit over two thousand pounds.” **  
**

“Two thous--” John sputtered, his mouth dropping open as he turned to stare at Sherlock, eyes wide. “Two thousand pounds for a bloody _coat_!” **  
**

Sherlock turned to John then and frowned, looking down to his coat. “It’s a nice coat, John." **  
**

“But…” John gritted his teeth, shaking his head slightly at the mad man in front of him. **  
**

Sherlock looked back up at John then with a bemused expression, his eyebrows knitting together as his head tilted to the side just a fraction of an inch. **  
**

John knew then that there was no point in trying to explain his own bewilderment and astonishment at that amount of money, let alone for a bloody piece of clothing, it would only confuse Sherlock. John doesn’t even know what that much money even _means_. **  
**

“Never mind…” John muttered, turning back to the window and huffing. Sherlock stared at John for a moment longer before turning back to the window as well. A peaceful silence fell over the two men then as they stared out at the city, the sun beginning to set. **  
**

John could almost hear the gears in Sherlock’s brain turning, and felt his Belstaff-clad arm brush along his own as Sherlock shifted his weight from foot to foot **  
**

Sherlock pouted, “it’s a nice coat…” he said defiantly, and with a slightly muffled _humph_ Sherlock turned and threw himself into his armchair. John didn’t give in to Sherlock’s sulking, and instead gave a small amused, yet strained, smile and a shake of the head as he peered out of 221B. **  
**


End file.
